videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jailbreak
Jailbreak 'is the second mission in [[Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity|'Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity]]. It is set in January 1st, 2017, Los Santos Prison. Characters * Louis Redfield (playable) * John Thornton (cutscenes only) * ? Bryce (deceased) * Tyrell Everett * Unnamed Guard (deceased) Transcript First Cutscene: Investigation Room Louis and Officer Thornton enter the Investigation Room. John Thornton: So, did you enjoy the fireworks on your way here? (chuckles) Louis looks to a different direction. John Thornton: I said, did you enjoy the fireworks? Louis: (sarcasticaly) Yeah... Amusing... John Thornton: Anyway, what were you doing in the Maze Bank? Louis: What do you think I was doing? John Thornton: Look, I was being called for you robbing the bank. Do you have anything to say? Louis: There was me and the other guy. His name was Edwin Rose. He called me up 'cause he needed backup. Turns out he turned me in. John Thornton: Alright. I'll check if there's any guy named "Edwin Rose". If he exists, you'll be lucky and get out of prison. But, if he don't and you just making that up, you'll be staying in prison for 5 fucking years. John leads Louis to his cell. In the morning, the guard wakes the prisoners up for breakfast. Guard: Alright ladies, wake the fuck up, it's breakfast time. Objective: Walk to the Mess Hall Optional Dialouges Guard: Hey, stay in the line! (When the player gets out of the line) Guard: Keep out of the line only if you don't wanna eat! (When the player gets out of the line) Prisoner: Isn't he Frank's neighboor? (When walking near prisoners) Prisoner: Hey, watch out! (When bumping into a prisoner) Objective: Win the quarrel After reaching the Mess Hall, Louis will bump into a prisoner. Prisoner: Hey, watch out! Louis: I was watching out my steps. You didn't. Prisoner: Shut up smartass! You picked up the wrong fight! Second Cutscene: Quarrel Aftermath After Louis wins the quarrel, he picks up the prisoner's Mini Sickle and puts it in his pocket. Guard: Bryce! Redfield! Both of the prisoners look at the guard! Guard: Warden's Office! Now! While the guard and the prisoners walk to the Warden Office, Louis slowly pulls out the Mini Sickle and stabs Bryce's leg. When the prisoners and the guard entered the office and sat down, Bryce started foaming and shaking in his chair. Later, the guard checked on what's up with Bryce, but then Louis stabbed his too with the sickle, but harder than he stabbed Bryce. The guard held Louis tight and took him to a cell alone. Guard: Don't think I don't know it's you, Redfield. I already reported you to Warden. Just because of your behavior you'll stay here for three years. The guard also starts foaming. Guard: What the... Redfieeeeeeeld! At last the guard fell on the ground. Louis: COME ON! Another three years! This guard better be lying or I'll... John Thornton: Or what, Mr. Redfield? Tell me about another imaginary friend of yours? Louis: No.... You ain't gon' keep me h.. John Thornton: Yes. Eight years in jail. It's going to be a hell of a great time. Objective: Break out of the cell Louis is overwhelmed and angry after his conversation with Officer Thornton. Louis: This motherfuckers want to keep me in here? I don't think so... The player (Louis) have to use the Mini Sickle to unlock the cell door. Objective: Make your way out of prison After the player (Louis) breaks through to cell door he needs to escape the prison. Optional Dialouges Louis: Shhh..... (When performing a takedown on a guard) Guard: Get'em! (When a guard sees Louis) Final Cutscene: Prison - Broke After Louis got out of prison, he saw a man with a fedora and a raincoat. Louis: Alright, who the hell are you? Tyrell: My name is Tyrell Everett, Mr. Redfield. Louis: How do you know my name? What do you want? Tyrell: Your help. I will explain everything in the car. But now I need you to fall on the ground. Tyrell pulls out a pistol and shoots Louis. Later, he shoots the security cameras, drags Louis to his car and wakes him up. Louis: Holy fuck. Is that a Lamborghini or something? Tyrell: Yes, Indeed. Louis: Alright, what do you want from me? Tyrell: I need you to help me secure one of the most strongest artifacts in the multiverse. Louis: Wait, "multiverse" you said? Tyrell: Yes. I am from a secret society called "The Lords of Order". I am their emissary on Earth. This Earth. An unknown threat will damage the whole multiverse. Louis: So why did you choose me to help you? Tyrell: I believe you know someone called "Edwin Rose". Your former relationship with him will help us to stop him. Louis: And what will I get from that "help"? Tyrell: A new life in Wildecliff. The cutscene ends as Tyrell and Louis drive back to Louis's house in Forum Drive. Weapons available Starting Weapon Found in level Trivia * 'The Lords of Order '''society is mentioned. However, this is the Aethranorium version of the society, which contains Tyrell Everett (Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity), Samuel Drake & Joel Miller (Corpses Around Us) and The Elder Gods (Mortal Kombat). * The mission takes place in the first day of 2017 and a day after the previous mission. Achivements/Trophies * '''Jailbreaker '(20G/Bronze Trophy) - Move to Wildecliff.